User talk:The-Psychid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Next Level page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chomper4 (Talk) 22:14, January 5, 2010 Your fanfic Fine with me. --Manta-bee 07:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright. --Manta-bee 07:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Didn't we already meet?--Bessie84 20:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I wish I could talk right now, but I gotta go to bed. Care to chat tomorrow? Thanks! :) ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll up♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 06:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but you didn't specify the vandal's identity, so I can't properly take action. --Manta-bee 05:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) O-on this wiki? H-how d-d-did you become an a-a-admin? --An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 00:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yes! Thank you! --An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 16:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! :) --Manta-bee 00:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I seen you talk to this IP sayign stop writing spam stories i seen them and they aren't bad i dont see anything bad about them . Star Wars is real and your aloud to write any storie you like on this wiki - 20:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC)Len Vennyson Victorious? Hey, Psychid! :D Umm, obviously, the headline is helping me ask this question: have you ever watched Victorious? ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll up♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 20:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) That makes sense. Oh, and congratz! Enjoy AdminLand! 8D ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll up♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 21:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanx, Psychid! That's very sweet! :) ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll up♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 01:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Never bash your least fave show, unless your rep needs the heave-ho. In other words, just because you don't like a TV show, that doesn't mean you should mindlessly troll and gripe about it. That doesn't help you earn new friends. :3 Anyways, I think you deserve something. Oh, I got it! How about a story idea? Be sure to comment about it! 8D ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll up♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 02:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Psychid I have a question, how do you change usernames because I HATE my username and dont know why i chose this idiotic username. Chancellor cherry 00:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Psychid, i'm Larry1996, and i was wondering if i could ask you to please unblock Chris for well editing other talk pages i guess, i try to tell him to write another talk page and not switch another Larry1996 01:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you please ban this guy? I mean, he edited my pages without permission, and he's making them seem as though it's a cartoon crossover version of Family Guy. I managed to fix them, but I can't let it happen again! So please! --[[User:IchokaSuzumi666|'Like a jeweled star that had been separated from them,']] [[User talk:IchokaSuzumi666|'I'd believe in the bonds called, "Fate". ']] 01:04, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Total Drama Wiki I came across your blog post saying that there should be a girl winner on Total Drama. I just wanted to tell you that Heather won TDWT. Therefore, we finally have a female winner as of Thanksgiving 2010 (when the TDWT Finale aired). Are you happy that there is a girl winner for Total Drama? (I'm saying this in a pleasant and kind tone). Don't be timid, come talk to me. 04:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi!I'm MaeManuel,and I'm glad you like my edit.Cool,huh? excuse me not to be funny or anything but Nikki is my character and I appreciate if she doesn't touch my character because that stealing Nikki the Husky belong to me I hope she understands Well amyroselover33 use my soinc oc's without my permission and I really don't want anybody stealing her from me this person didn't ask me to use my character amyroselover33 just took my character without my permission I don't want anybody touching my character but me. Yea imma just put my username on my character so no one does it touch it Go unblock them! Psychid45, can you unblock User:73.38.109.192, User:76.28.75.140, and other IP users in this wiki? Request About Somebody's Email Address Psychid45, what is your email address? Hi I'm Mesha4200, I'm running out of Venue ideas, can you help me on it? The tour ends around new years eve and the title is Maroon 5: Epic/ I'm Yours tour. And my e-mail address is Mesha420@yahoo.com Christine Morgan Is very well known as a Ms. Scribe in the territory of Creative Nonfiction, we have an very informative article on the subject of fan fiction on Uncyclopedia where she's mentioned along with members of my roster. Her being outted as fan fiction writer came at her spats with Dagstine who was part of the Issue Five roster. There's more than one link provided of sources about her and the ones she runs with. So I hope you find this informative. I am editing out the one signature so I can expanded on this, Christine Morgan attempted to drag my name through the mud and manipulated my classmates too. Since her cancer diagnosis, all her scandals came back to haunt her. --Factfinder510 (talk) 17:49, November 16, 2018 (UTC)